


Obligations

by mollysynthetic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Porn with Feelings, The Magnus Archives s4 spoilers, evil men in love, post mag 159, sexy sea captain and ageing twink, so to speak, the Lonely doing its best to screw Elias over, well that's how Peter sees the two of them anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollysynthetic/pseuds/mollysynthetic
Summary: **spoilers up to the end of S4**Lonely eyes porn with feelings.Surviving the events of MAG 159, Peter visits Elias to show his displeasure at having had to manage the Institute for him and claiming compensation for his work. By compensation he means sex. Elias pretends to be inconvenienced by this.Canon divergent in that Peter lives. Taking place before the apocalypse.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 131





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I did NOT go into the TMA fandom expecting the whole Lonely Eyes extravaganza. I came out on the other side of S4 all set to write the most self-indulgent jonmartin imaginable – at a guess 5k of them being in love, negotiating their relationship and accepting each other. But I’m getting that from, you know... canon. So, somehow this is what came out instead. Lonely Eyes sex with Dom/sub undertones. Look closely and there might be a little bit of fluff in there too.
> 
> Thanks to [ashiftiperson](/users/ashiftiperson/) who did a magnificent job beta reading this, and also made me put more porn in.

"You might consider knocking."

Elias barely looks up from his paperwork when Peter rips open the Lonely and steps straight into Elias' study.

"I would, but it's hard to knock when you're not using a door."

Elias sighs demonstratively, tapping his pen on his desk.

"You could show up _outside_ my house, knock and then go away."

"Cute."

"What do you want?"

Peter walks over and takes a seat on the edge of Elias' desk.

"I know you're a sore loser," he says, "but do you realise you _won_ this time? There is really no need for you to be snippy with me."

Cold glare. Realistically, seeing as the world is pretty much the same as it was, Elias' victory hasn’t paid off just yet. He lets out an annoyed sigh. "You tried to make Martin _kill me_. You _actually_ tried to have me killed. Excuse me if I'm not welcoming you with a hug."

"He didn't, though. And I didn't even get to keep him. _Your_ archivist dragged him out of my domain. He barely left me alive!"

"Yes, he does that."

Is that the shadow of a smile? Never mind, it's gone just as quickly. "You seem fairly alive to me, though," Elias says, and _ah_ , there it is. Peter knows a once-over when he sees it, be it a quick one disguised as a scowl. On reflex he sits up a little straighter, maybe leans forward the tiniest bit. Making himself look just a little bit bigger from where Elias is sitting.

Elias leans back in his chair, unimpressed. "Fine," he says. "You tried to kill me, Jon tried to kill you, we're both alive. Can we just consider that even? I have work to do, you probably have… well, I'm sure you could find someone else to bother and then abandon at the worst possible moment?"

Peter laughs at this.

"Oh, Elias. Still upset about that? I told you I was in a hurry. Not my fault that you take your sweet time–"

"Can we _just_ call it _even_?"

"As a matter of fact, no."

Peter gets off the desk and walks around it, until he's towering over Elias, their knees knocking together. Peter puts his hand under Elias' chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb. Elias slowly drags his gaze up to Peter's face, as if even looking at him is a hardship, but he doesn't pull away.

"Speaking of leaving," Peter says. "Do you perhaps recall leaving _me_ to take care of your institute for months, when you decided it was too much of a bother?"

"That was a strategic move. I needed to–"

"I'm sure you did. Still, you left me to take care of it and it was the worst mess I've _ever seen_."

"Excuse me?" Elias shoves Peter's hand away, but Peter grabs his wrist, holds him still.

"The library was a _disgrace_ , Elias."

Elias tries to pull his hand free, but in terms of body strength he's got nothing on Peter. Peter, however, is fairly sure he's not actually trying to get away.

"Your so-called artefact storage? I could count a dozen health and safety violations without even going in. Do you just open the door and chuck dangerous objects in there?"

Another feeble attempt at freedom. Peter tightens his grip.

"Uh-uh. And don't even get me started on the archives. That place is an _eyesore_. Which I suppose isn't that much of a surprise considering no-one who works there has _any_ qualifications."

Elias opens his mouth, at a guess prepared to defend the honour of his incompetent personnel. Then he thinks about it, coughs lightly, and goes in for a different defence. "I had everyone where I wanted them."

Peter laughs, disbelievingly. "You had no control over anyone in that place! And when someone like _me_ criticises your management style you're really in trouble. The point is–" He bends down, puts one arm around Elias' torso and the other under his leg, and without ceremony lifts him out of his chair and onto the desk, ignoring Elias' protests, “–the point is you left me to deal with everything, and you _owe me_."

He moves in between Elias' legs, presses up against the edge of the desk and puts his hands possessively on Elias' thighs. Their faces are inches apart. This is where Elias would tell him to fuck off for real, in the unlikely scenario he actually does want Peter to go away. For a few breaths Peter waits for him to do just that. Let no one say he's not a gentleman.

But Elias just huffs, refusing to look at Peter, his indignant expression belied by the blush on his cheeks.

Peter leans in, close to his ear, and says in an almost-whisper,

"I should withdraw funding."

Elias gives him a vicious shove, but Peter just chuckles, forces Elias' legs further apart and leans in to kiss him. They both know this dance. Elias will never in his life make the first move. He will not help getting either of them undressed, he will not ask for anything or offer anything. He is quite a piece of work and not necessarily worth the effort, but Peter _wants_ him. He always wants him, god knows why. Even when they occasionally try to kill each other. It would be a shame if one of them succeeded.

Once kissed, Elias does kiss back. Or bites back, but it amounts to the same thing when they're like this. If he gets too violent Peter will just put a hand over his mouth and bite back somewhere else. Today though, Elias keeps to kissing without trying to draw blood. He wraps his arms around Peter's shoulders while Peter tries to wrangle him out of his impeccable clothes. He keeps his own on for now, except for his coat, which has quickly got too warm for the occasion.

He gets his hands inside Elias' shirt and runs his hands over his slight frame, his warm skin. For some reason Elias always chooses bodies on the small side, fine-boned and never very tall. Always a full head of hair and pronounced cheekbones, as well. Perhaps he feels at home in these bodies, or maybe he's just vain. In his apparent forties Elias still has soft skin. Peter strokes his sides, digs his fingers in just a tiny bit between Elias' ribs to hear him gasp. The Lonely roars at this unacceptable closeness, but Peter knows it will be appeased later, once he is alone and lets it feed on the memories and the complicated feelings that always plague him after these encounters.

For now, he breathes in Elias' scent; fresh, sharp and dangerous. He lets one hand travel down towards Elias' arse, and fists his other in his hair. Messing him up just a bit.

Elias, for his part, is being uncooperative, which is par for the course. While Peter is trying to undress him, he seems to be mostly focused on trying not to sit on any of his paperwork, and getting as close to Peter as possible, neither of which is helping the process. His shirt is only half off and his trousers are tangled around his feet.

Eventually Peter steps back and kneels on the floor. While Elias stays sitting on the desk, panting a little, Peter removes his shoes and trousers. He ponders which will annoy Elias more; leaving his trousers in a heap on the floor, or taking the time to fold them. The sight of Elias' naked legs in front of him decides for him. He discards the trousers and moves to stand up. Elias stops him with a foot on his shoulder.

"Socks."

Peter looks up at him. Mostly undressed, hair a mess, but his back is straight, and he is looking down imperiously at Peter while using him as a footstool.

"Ooh, someone thinks he's in charge."

" _Socks_."

"Very well, princess." Peter takes Elias' foot off his shoulder and pulls his sock off (grey, argyle, new looking). Elias has graceful feet. Peter runs a thumb along the arch. Kisses the top of his foot. Then gives the same treatment to the other one.

"Happy now?" he asks.

Elias shrugs. "I don’t mind the sight of you down there, but if you're _quite_ done making love to my feet I can think of better uses for you up here."

Peter pulls himself up to standing and gives Elias a brief, hard kiss before pushing him down so he’s lying on his back, head almost falling off the edge of the desk.

"The bedroom is literally next door," Elias complains.

"Behave better and maybe you’ll get the bed next time."

He strokes one hand up Elias’ thigh, palming him through his pants (black, also new looking) with the other. Elias is barely hard yet, but he lifts his hips at the touch, sighs and shifts when Peter caresses his thigh. The first time Elias tried to pull this Peter just thought he was amazingly responsive, and it confused him when it didn't really... _lead_ anywhere. Now he knows Elias is just making a show of it. An obvious, mocking show.

"You’re really making me do all the work here, aren't you?" Peter mutters.

"I told you to go away. You’re the one who insisted on _having_ _me_ ," Elias says. "Pulling my clothes off like a brute. You want me excited, you’ll have to do better than that."

"Oh, I think you're plenty excited. Just a little… slow."

"Is that so, old man? Let’s see yours then. Ready for action, I presume?"

"That's rich, _Jonah_." Peter pulls Elias’ pants down and off and takes his cock in hand. Like the rest of him, its size is unremarkable, but it fits nicely in Peter's hand. With some focused attention he gets hard pretty quickly, and his theatrics give way to genuine reactions, twitches and little sighs. The foreplay is only for Peter, anyway. Elias might seem like the type for more sophisticated seduction, but he'll bitch and moan until he gets a hand on his cock or a tongue up his arse. The harder the better.

When Elias starts making little _ah-ah-ah_ noises Peter lets go and fondles his balls instead. Elias' hand immediately goes to his cock, but Peter stops him, grabs both his wrists and presses them down on Elias' chest.

"Control yourself, Elias."

There is a brief standstill before Elias breathes out, relaxes his arms and gives the smallest possible nod.

"Good". Peter cautiously lets go of his wrists, and Elias slowly moves his hands up to rest on either side of his head.

" _Very_ good."

Peter takes Elias's cock in hand again, working him hard and fast, the way Elias likes it.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Elias asks.

Peter considers it. He might, but the Lonely will take a lot out of him for that.

"You just enjoy the ride, sweetheart."

"All right, but it's – _ah_ – about to be quite a short ride, if you keep that up. Short and _uncomfortable_ ," Elias complains, pulling a pen out from under his back.

"Oh, for the love of – _fine_ , if you're going to be like that." Peter lets go of him and steps back. "Get up. Bedroom. Go."

Elias apparently needs a couple seconds to gather himself, because he lies there panting, one hand thrown over his eye. Or maybe he just wants Peter to enjoy the sight. And it is quite the sight, Elias spread over his fancy desk, his legs hanging off one side and an arm over the other. His cock hard against his stomach. It occurs to Peter that maybe this is not for him at all. A disconcerting thought. Peter, however, if not exactly unmoved, has seen it before. He gives Elias' thigh a light slap.

"Up. Before I decide I have better things to do."

Elias reaches for his hand and Peter pulls him up. Hand in hand, they move into Elias' bedroom, which is dominated by a spacious bed. That _is_ better, Peter is willing to concede.

Elias stretches out on the bed. Peter, feeling overdressed, toes his shoes off and starts stripping down. Elias watches hungrily as Peter slides his shirt off his shoulders. He flexes his arms just a little, knowing from previous experience what works on Elias. Elias' right hand makes a tiny movement towards his cock before he remembers himself and instead balls his hand into a fist.

"You could help me out here," Peter suggests, thumbing the button of his trousers.

Elias shakes his head, smiling slightly. "I like watching you do the work."

"Don't I know it."

Peter opens his trousers and pulls them off. Elias looks disappointed when he leaves his pants on, but he has himself to blame: Peter would never admit it, but the _old man_ comment stings a little and he doesn't want to draw too much attention to what _may_ perhaps need a little more time to properly, well, impress.

As Peter joins Elias on the bed, Elias turns languidly onto his stomach and spreads his legs just the slightest bit, arches his back. Peter finds himself faced with the _fucking him_ option again. He runs his hand across Elias' small but pleasingly curved arse.

"Stop thinking," Elias grouses at him. "Are you going to fuck me or not?" That is as close to _please_ as Elias ever gets.

"You'll get my fingers," Peter decides. "Remember, it's you who owe me, not the other way around."

"Yes, noted, just get on with it."

Peter finds lube, drips some on his fingers and gives Elias what he wants. Incidentally, it's also what Peter wants. Not these particular mechanics, necessarily, but anything that gets Elias making those little noises of his into the pillow. Fucking him with two fingers, shallowly at first, not too fast but hard enough to make him tense up and squirm. Then deeper, when Elias relaxes a little.

Peter presses close to Elias, puts his face into his neck. Works a leg in between his knees, so he's lying half on top of him. Slows his pace just the tiniest bit when he can tell Elias is close to coming, grinding down into the mattress. Peter puts in a third finger in, which makes Elias moan helplessly.

This, this is the best part. Elias shivering under him, lost in pleasure and needing to come. These few, precious seconds before, inevitably, the air gets a little damp, the salt of Elias' skin takes on just the slightest hint of seawater. Peter presses even closer, but he can't stop the Lonely seeping into the spaces between their bodies, into his lungs, into his mind.

 _Come to me now,_ it whispers, _leave him like this. It will be so_ delicious _. Just take one step back. It's so easy_.

Elias, however, can also feel it. "Don't you dare," he pants between clenched teeth. "Stay with me, Peter." He lifts his head, grabs at whatever part of Peter he can reach, as if holding on to him would actually help.

Peter falters, torn between his lover and the Lonely. He pulls his fingers out of Elias' body and Elias turns over under him, clings to him. "Stay with me," he says again between gritted teeth. _Choose me._ Peter tries to shut out the staticky roar of the Lonely in his ears as he presses Elias down into the bed. He kisses him hard, takes his cock in hand and pulls him off hard and fast, making Elias come with just a few strokes.

The Lonely, disappointed, draws back and the static dies down.

"I really wish we could do this without your patron in bed with us," Elias muses when he's caught his breath and Peter has done the bare minimum of cleaning them off.

"Or yours." The Eye may not be as jealous as the Lonely, but it's definitely there. It worries Peter a bit thinking about it – how much of Elias' behaviour is just him pleasing the Beholding? Without it, would Peter still get to have him spread out on his desk or on his bed?

Elias shrugs, but he also pulls the duvet up to cover the both of them. "I barely think about it anymore. And mine doesn't _intervene_. Anyway, if you're staying, what was that about me owing you?"

He looks at Peter almost playfully, before diving down under the covers and putting himself face to face with Peter's groin. "Well well. Looks like you _can_ get it up after all."

Peter swats at his head. His desire for Elias is less about his own pleasure, but Elias is good with his mouth and Peter won't say no to getting sucked off.

Afterwards, with Elias drowsing in his arms, Peter decides to stay the night. He's running up quite a bill with the Lonely, but he has a feeling there may not be many more nights like this. Elias has put something big in motion, and having had his Archivist run off to play house in Scotland doesn't seem to worry him.

He indulges, for a moment, in a fantasy, where the two of them are just two regular human beings. Two tired, overworked men with predictable lives and everyday problems. No murders, no controlling powers of fear. But then, maybe it wouldn't really be any different. They would have other fears, normal people fears. Sickness. Age. Unemployment. Banal in comparison, but perhaps it would feel just as dire.

"Go to sleep," Elias mutters into his neck.

He does, hoping the world will still be there when he wakes up. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I am also [mollysynthetic](https://mollysynthetic.tumblr.com/) at tumblr. Come talk to me about The Magnus Archives!


End file.
